Gorgar
GorgarGorgar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:42-10:44). Time Life Entertainment. Gorgar says: "I am Gorgar." is a demon who enjoys magic tricks. He has spent years finding a magician because he was frustrated over never getting the card trick done right. History After untold years of acquiring only magicians' assistants and doves from a magic cabinet, Ray Stantz and the Ghostbusters arrived in his dimension. They encountered Gorgar, disguised as a human magician named "Gorgani."Assistants (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:52-08:56). Time Life Entertainment. Assistants say: "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Amazing Gorgoni!" Ray was elected to help him understand how the card trick is done in exchange for helping them get back to the physical plane. However, upon mastering a trick, Gorgar revealed it was not within his power to teleport them back home.Gorgar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:21-16:23). Time Life Entertainment. Gorgar says: "It is not within my power." Instead, he showed them to a mysterious gateway to the physical plane that could only be opened by a human being.Gorgar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:48-16:52). Time Life Entertainment. Gorgar says: "A gateway to your realm but only one of your kind may open it." After being sucked through, the Nether Energy leaked through and began to transform the physical plane into Gorgar's dimension. The gateway was a cross-dimensional conduit and drew the energy through it. Ray decided to take Gorgar back through the magic cabinet. However, only Gorgar was taken back. According to the Selbert Theory, Nether Energy can flow in only one direction at a time. When he went into the cabinet, an inward flow was created that reversed the effects of the outward flow.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:35-21:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Basically, Selbert theorized that Nether Energy could only flow in one direction at a time. Thus, when Ray opened the gateway back to Gorgar's world, he set up an inward flow to reverse the affect of the outward flow." The Ghostbusters assumed Gorgar was transported back to his own dimension. At some point, Gorgar was captured and put into the Containment Unit. He escaped when Foul Grungie opened the unit. Classification Egon Spengler deduced Gorgar was a Class 8 Nether Entity.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:21-07:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Probably one ruled by a Class 8 Nether-Entity." Personality While at first Gorgar seemed to be nothing more than an evil demon, however he is actually a reasonable demon that has an interest in learning magic tricks, keeps his word, and was willing to go to the physical plane to learn more. He is not as malevolent as other demons, though he has an extremely dangerous temper. Powers He can shapeshift, fly, split into two parts, and spits fire. Trivia *In a discarded scene, Egon pointed out that Nether-Entities have a weakness for bargaining leading the the quid pro quos.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.190. CPT Holdings, Inc. Egon says: "Nether-Entities have a weakness for bargaining." *In a discarded scene, Gorgar also admitted to knowing how to saw a woman in half... the first part of the magic trick at least.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.218-219. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In storyboards, Gorgar's name was misspelled as "Gogar"Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.141. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 10, Gorgar, in his human form, stands behind Jim Silver. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner" **Cameo References Gallery Collages GorgarinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Gorgar01.png|Gorgar in human form Gorgar08.jpg|Gorgar in human form Gorgar09.jpg|Gorgar in human form Gorgar10.jpg|Gorgar in human form Gorgar06.jpg|Changing from human to demon form Gorgar02.png|Demon Form Gorgar11.jpg|Demon Form Gorgar12.jpg|Demon Form Gorgar13.jpg|Demon Form Gorgar03.png|Flying Serpent Form Gorgar14.jpg|Flying Serpent Form Gorgar15.jpg|Flying Serpent Form Gorgar04.png|Splitting Up Gorgar05.png|Showing the other gateway Gorgarbio.png|Liking New York ContainmentUnitEscapees20.jpg|Cameo in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" Secondary Canon GorgarIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 Non Canon GorgarInStoryboard01.jpg GorgarInStoryboard02.jpg GorgarInStoryboard03.jpg GorgarInStoryboard04.jpg Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 8 Category:Deity